Protegerte
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO; AU]. —¡Tú eres el que no entiende! —Exclama la joven con una voz rota, haciendo que él pare en seco—. Yo sólo quiero protegerte. [Donarai].


**Nombre del one-shot:** Protegerte.

 **Personajes:** Donatello Hamato y Karai Oroku/Miwa Hamato.

 **Pairing:** Donarai [Donnie x Karai].

 **Línea de tiempo:** Total-AU/Humanos. No-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y algo románticas. Incesto [Familiar x Familiar]. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. **–Aclaraciones–.**

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Familiar, Romance.

 **Total de palabras:** 2590.

 **Nota:** Sí, es un one-shot _Donarai_ , si tienen _algún problema_ o _no les gusta este shipp_ , pueden irse al siguiente one-shot. Gracias :)

* * *

 **Summary:** —¡Tú eres el que no entiende! —Exclama la joven con una voz rota, haciendo que él pare en seco—. Yo sólo quiero protegerte.

* * *

 _ **Protegerte**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Hey, inútil —llama de pronto la chica entrando de golpe al cuarto de su hermano menor. Este, del susto causado por la puerta abierta tan de golpe y el estruendo también hecho deja caer varios de sus recipientes de vidrio—. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día?

El castaño frunce el ceño y chasquea la lengua, para solamente agacharse a recoger los restos de sus antiguos instrumentos. Ella se da cuenta de que la acaba de ignorar y con pasos firmes se acerca hasta quedar frente a él.

—Nerd, ¿me estás escuchando?

Donatello se detiene, y alza la cabeza para observar a su molesta hermana. Sus ojos rubíes se vuelven fríos y llenos de enojo a la vez.

Vuelve a erguirse, demostrando así la diferencia de estatura entre ambos. Empero eso no molesta a la castaña.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Karai? —Pregunta finalmente el chico, y es entonces cuando ella chasquea la lengua con atisbos de asco—. ¿Vienes a molestarme? Porque no creo que en realidad vengas a visitarme y a apoyarme en lo que hago.

—Ah, así que esas tenemos, flacucho —comenta con una sonrisa malévola, logrando llegar al punto hiriente del muchacho. Sin más que decir suspira y se encamina de nuevo a la salida—. Eres un nerd antisocial que se la pasa todo el día en su laboratorio creando cosas tontas y sin sentido. Al menos búscate una novia virtual, ¿no?

—¿Viniste solo para decirme eso? —pregunta en voz baja el castaño. Ella se detiene en la entrada y piensa un momento sus palabras.

—Sí, más o menos. También quería decirte otra cosa.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué?

—Que das asco.

Y sin más se va, dejándolo nuevamente solo.

El joven científico suspira pesadamente y se dirige al asiento más cercano para desplomarse. Siente una rabia terrible y todo por culpa de esa chica que cada día se empeña en joderle la existencia a toda costa.

—¡Ah! Y por cierto —de repente ella vuelve a aparecer asomando su cabeza por la puerta—. Ya está lista la cena.

Y se va una vez más. Donatello no puede creer lo insensible que es Karai, pero no sabe exactamente qué decir o hacer al respecto.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Bien, ella había dicho que necesitaba una vida, ¿verdad? Quizás tenía razón — _quizás_ , sólo _quizás—_. Después de todo era un adolescente de dieciséis años que se la pasaba todo el día en una habitación cerrada rodeado de muchos planos, máquinas, cuadernos y químicos a su alrededor. Algo como eso no era realmente normal —ni saludable—, pero no le importaba del todo.

Y aunque nunca había salido por más de ocho horas de su casa, podría decirse que era social, aunque no en extremo. Pero sí que necesitaba algunos amigos.

La única compañía que alguna vez tuvo fue la de su molesta hermana en su séptimo cumpleaños; la de sus padres y finalmente el de un robot inteligente que él mismo había creado. No era un catálogo muy amplio.

Así que ahí estaba, frente a una pantalla, la de su computadora para ser exactos, creando una cuenta en alguna de las redes sociales más grandes de todo Internet.

—Oye, nerd —llama de pronto la voz de la fría hermana que tiene, y enseguida se gira en su silla, observándola desde la puerta el cómo lo parece asesinar con la mirada—. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

—Ah… ¿Consiguiendo amigos virtuales? —Responde tratando de no sonar obvio—. Tú me dijiste que necesito amigos, ¿no? ¿Tienes algún problema?

—… Tch, idiota. —Es lo único que suelta la fémina, dándose vuelta se aleja de la habitación de su hermano.

Él sólo sonríe como si hubiera ganado una verdadera batalla.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Observa la pantalla de su computadora, y ve cómo en el logo de mensajes parpadea un par de números. Entra rápidamente notando que sus nuevos amigos se encargaron de mandarle saludos.

Sonríe satisfecho.

Se había desecho de dos problemas. Uno: ya no era un antisocial y tenía muchos amigos que lo trataban bien. Y dos: su hermana no tenía razones para provocarlo, ya que no se encontraba tanto tiempo en su laboratorio y la mayor parte del día sonreía como si la vida fuera tan feliz como un pastel de moras.

Finalmente podría decirse que tenía una verdadera vida de adolescente. Bueno, casi. Todavía no superaba lo de salir de casa, pero ese era otro caso. Pensaría en ello más tarde, pues como sabía bien, Karai se empeñaría en lanzarle insultos hacia la parte que no logra sobrepasar.

Y de pronto algo lo despierta de sus pensamientos. Entre todos los nombres de su lista de contactos, aparece el de la chica con la que accidentalmente sufrió un flechazo, ya que había sido la primera muchacha en contestarle desde que había entrado al mundo virtual.

" _¡Buenos días, Donnie!_

 _¿Cómo estás hoy? Yo bien, espero que tú también._

 _Oye, me he estado preguntando, si es que podríamos encontrarnos._

 _No sé si te gustaría, pero a mí me encantaría conocer al científico que siempre me ayuda a entender los problemas de química._

 _¿Qué dices?"_

El chico siente su corazón palpitar con fuerza, y queda en blanco luego de leer esos mensajes. Finalmente y casi como un relámpago escribe la respuesta.

" _Claro. ¿Qué te parece en el parque?_

 _A las cuatro."_

" _Perfecto."_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Camina a paso algo inquieto por el pasillo, y dobla una esquina. Finalmente se detiene frente a una de las puertas del corredor, y soltando un suspiro pone una mano sobre la perilla y la gira, para luego abrirla de golpe como siempre.

Y se encuentra algo que la deja muda antes de lanzar algún mal apodo hacia su hermano.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —pregunta con tono de incredulidad puro, observando a la persona frente a ella que no reconoce por momentos.

—Ah. Sólo alistándome —afirma con desinterés y termina de acomodarse la corbata morada que hacía tiempo no llevaba usando. Sonríe satisfecho y con los ojos brillando en ilusión—. Listo, ya terminé. Ahora puedo irme. —Avisa dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pero entonces la castaña lo agarra del hombro.

—Alto, alto, alto —ordena ella seriamente, y lo mira de arriba abajo. Cabello largo bien peinado y recogido en una coleta pequeña, camisa blanca planchada pulcramente, pantalones y zapatos de vestir negros y pulidos. Además, de él emanaba un fuerte aroma a colonia, tanto, que tuvo que cubrirse la nariz—. Oye, ¿acaso te bañaste en perfume o algo así?

—Oh. ¿Exageré? —Inquiere algo incómodo, y ella le lanza una mirada de "¿tú qué crees?". Suspira algo cansado—. Bien, tomaré otro baño entonces.

—Espera ahí, nerd —lo sostiene del brazo antes de que él vuelva a alejarse—. ¿Qué se supone que haces? ¿Por qué te preparas tanto?

—Ah, es que voy a tener una cita off-line con una amiga. —Contesta con una gran sonrisa el científico, y Karai queda de piedra.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué harás qué? —inquiere, realmente confundida.

—Sí, voy a encontrarme con una amiga que conocí por Internet —repite una vez más con una sonrisa, y luego frunce el ceño al mirarla—. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso vas a impedírmelo? Sabes, esa chica me gusta así que no dejaré que te entrometas esta vez.

Donatello se suelta con algo de brusquedad, y ella solamente puede seguir de piedra y con la mirada en blanco. Respira bajamente, y siente que puede desmayarse.

Y cuando reacciona lo mira, con los ojos inundados de miedo.

—No vayas —ordena de pronto, con un tono que casi denominaría como paranoia. Él la mira, ya que no escuchó bien sus palabras. Ella se acerca a pasos secos y le dirige su mirada ámbar llena de decisión y firmeza—. Te prohíbo que vayas allá a encontrarte con esa persona.

—¿Qué? —Suelta entre incrédulo y ofendido—. No puedes hacer eso. Además, ¿no eres tú la que siempre se burla de mí por no tener una vida normal? Bueno, pues ahora la tengo, y no pienso dejar que lo impidas.

—¡Te he dicho que no vayas! —grita enojada.

—¡Sí iré y no puedes hacer nada! —Defiende el chico portando una mirada seria. Ella queda estática al oírlo gritarle, puesto que nunca antes lo había hecho—. No voy a dejar que sigas molestándome como se te antoje. —Agrega furioso, y se dirige hacia la puerta.

Karai reacciona y corre hacia él a detenerlo. Lo empuja y lo hace chocar contra la pared, y luego le sostiene las muñecas, dejándolo confundido e impactado.

—¡Ya te dije que no irás! —Grita una vez más como orden, pero él frunce el ceño y chasquea la lengua, para luego tratar de zafarse de ella—. No te dejaré ir, no lo haré. Sabes que puedo detenerte.

—¡No te entrometas en mi vida! —Exclama ya harto, y se suelta, para luego ser él quien la sostenga de los brazos—. No necesito tu aprobación. Ahora déjame solo.

La suelta y camina alejándose, y entonces ella respira hondo, camina también y le encesta un cabezazo en la espalda que lo hace caer al suelo.

—¿Por qué… hiciste eso? —pregunta con la baba cayéndole de la boca y los ojos fuera de su órbita.

—Porque eres un idiota —declara seriamente, y lo ve levantarse—. Ya te lo dije, no dejaré que vayas.

—¿Cuál es… ¡tú maldito problema?! —Grita realmente furioso—. ¡¿Por qué no me dejas que vaya?!

—¡No puedes ir! ¡¿Qué tal si la chica a la que quieres solo es un hombre imbécil que trata de manipularte?! ¡Por favor, mírate! ¡Eres un chico antisocial que se la ha pasado su vida solamente en su casa y específicamente en su habitación! ¡No sabes lo hay allá afuera!

—¡¿Ah, no?! ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡No me importa! Siempre y cuando estés lejos yo estaré bien —afirma con tono amargo, dejándola muda una vez más y con su interior quebrándose lentamente—. Sólo quieres molestarme, en eso se basa tu posición como mi hermana. Todo el tiempo te encargas de humillarme, llamarme de mil formas horribles y luego echarme en cara lo patético que soy. ¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Acaso te hice algo?

Empero la chica no contesta, aunque quiere hacerlo, pero no encuentra las palabras adecuadas y solo puede desviar la mirada hacia algún lugar y sentirse realmente miserable. Porque es verdad, y aunque tenga sus razones, sabe que esas no valen.

—No quiero que vuelvas a darme órdenes. —Suelta Donatello con frialdad, una que nunca antes había escuchado en su voz.

Algo que le hiela el corazón.

—Me das asco —afirma de pronto la fémina, alzando la mirada para observarlo con ira—. Me das tanto asco, nerd.

—¡Bien! Adiós —se despide finalmente el menor, y da media vuelta—. No entiendes por lo que paso. No entiendes nada de mí.

—¡Tú eres el que no entiende! —Exclama la joven con una voz rota, haciendo que él pare en seco—. Yo sólo quiero protegerte.

Donatello queda a cuadros, y gira la cabeza, observando algo que nunca antes creyó ver en su vida. A una Karai realmente rota, con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y sus ojos inundados de estas mezcladas con tristezas e impotencias y dolor, todo unido en un horrible sentimiento coloreado de ámbar brillante.

Entonces lo ve, la fragilidad que nunca antes presenció en su hermana mayor.

—Yo sólo quiero protegerte, inútil —confiesa con voz quebrada, dócil, y un rostro dolido y triste—. Es mi deber. Mi deber es protegerte, idiota. No conoces el mundo de afuera, y es por eso que debo cuidarte. ¡Al menos entiende eso si es que eres tan listo como crees!

—¿Qué?

—¡Eres preciado para mí! —Declara con un gran color rojo inundando su rostro—. Eres realmente preciado para mí. Por eso quiero que te quedes aquí, no quiero que te hagan daño. Por eso soy la única que se esfuerza en mantenerte alejado de cualquier persona que pueda dañarte.

—¿Qué dices? —Pregunta, con una sonrisa torcida, y se da vuelta para encararla. La toma de los hombros y ríe nerviosamente—. ¿Acaso tomaste alguna cosa de mi laboratorio? Buscaré un antídoto enseguida.

—Sigues dándome asco. —Afirma seca aunque triste.

—Ya veo que no —observa el chico, pero entonces queda más confundido todavía—. Pero, ¿qué significa eso, Karai? ¿Acaso… me quieres?

—¡Obviamente, idiota! —Declara molesta, aguantándose las ganas de golpearlo en la cara—. Yo te quiero, y prefiero que te quedes a mi lado antes de irte lejos. Así que, por favor, quédate y no vayas. ¿Qué pasa si te hacen daño? Yo no soportaría que…

Y de la nada siente una presión en su boca. Un beso cerrado, pero dulce, que transmite seguridad y entendimiento y apoyo. Ambos quedan abrumados por el momento, hasta que finalmente Donatello se separa con un gran sonrojo en su rostro, pero el rostro serio como siempre que la ve a ella.

—Sólo cállate —pide entre incómodo y molesto—. Nos tacharán a ambos de raros, pero prefiero eso antes de verte llorar. ¿Entendido, Karai?

— _¿Qué…?_

—No iré a la cita —interrumpe ya más calmado, y muestra una sonrisa dulce—. Me quedaré aquí, donde tú podrás protegerme, ¿de acuerdo?

—…

—¿Karai?

—Bien… En ese caso —lo aparta bruscamente y se aleja con una sonrisa triunfadora—. Vuelve a tu laboratorio, rata. Allí podré vigilarte mejor.

Donatello queda de piedra, observando como su hermana se aleja tan altiva y malvada como siempre.

—¿Todo fue actuado?

Ella se detiene, y gira la cabeza para sonreírle dulcemente.

—El protegerte tiene sus desventajas —comenta con diversión y luego pone un dedo sobre sus labios en señal de silencio—. No llegarás más lejos.

—… Ouch.

Y cuando ya la pierde de vista, se dirige una vez más a su habitación, se quita la corbata y va a su computadora, donde con una sonrisa de satisfacción comienza a escribir.

" _Lo siento, Abril. No podré ir._

 _No podremos vernos._

 _Adiós."_

Y entonces se siente realmente calmo y alegre.

* * *

—¿Qué no vendrá? —Lee en voz alta el chico pelinegro, y suspira con resignación y bastante desánimo—. Rayos. Y yo que quería romperle el corazón.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Notaron eso? ¿Sí? ¿No? Bueno, si no es así, pues les digo:

Estuve a punto de ponerle lemon a este one-shot, pero luego me dije: _"No, eso lo arruinará todo y el romance se irá a la China."_ Así que solo lo dejé con un fluff dulce-agrio e incestuoso :v

" _Es por estas cosas que nunca conseguirás novio."_ Es lo que siempre me dice mi hermana luego de leer mis one-shot's. ¿Y saben qué? Me vale pepino. ¡Arriba los shipps cracks, los incestos y las OTP! :V

Weno, esto ya terminó. Debo irme a cenar. ¡Adiós! ¡Nos vemos!

— _ **Melody.**_


End file.
